Al Parker
Al Parker (born Andrew "Drew" Okun 25 June 1952, Natick, Massachusetts - died 17 August 1992, San Francisco, California) was a gay American pornographic actor (porn star), producer, and director. He died from complications of AIDS at the age of 40.Al Parker at Outcyclopeida Raised in the Greater Boston area, at 5' 7" tall, Parker was best known for being well-groomed and having the lean moustached physique popularized in San Francisco's Castro neighborhood as the ideal Castro clone. Early career After arriving in California, Parker was employed by Hugh Hefner at the Playboy Mansion West as a butler.Al Parker at Outcyclopedia Parker's career in gay film started when he was "discovered" by Rip Colt, founder of Colt Studios. It was Colt who gave him the name "Al Parker". Parker began his film making career when he was signed by Brentwood Studios. He made 12-15 minute loop films shot on 8 mm film reels. Surge Studios After he moved to California in the mid-70s, Parker met handsome veteran Richard Cole, a man a dozen years his senior. Cole introduced Parker to the guiltless sexual hedonism of the age. Later in life the two men put a bed in the back of their van to use for their sexual pickups during their cross-country trips. In 1980 Drew and Richard formed Surge Studio to produce Al Parker films and videos. Parker was a producer, director and actor. Surge Studios started making larger budget "theme" features and not just the "film loops." Many of the films were shot out of Parker's home in Hermosa Beach, California. Surge Studios was one of the first studios to mandate safe sex practices when AIDS appeared.Al Parker at Outcyclopedia Personal life Parker's partner, Cole, died of AIDS in 1986. Following Cole's death Parker continued in the adult film business and began a relationship with Canadian porn star Justin Cade. Parker is the subject of Roger Edmonson's biography Clone: The Life and Legacy of Al Parker Gay Superstar. Parker's remains were cremated and a memorial service was held at his private residence. Selected videography * The Best Of Al Parker (2008) * Overload (1992) * The Best of Colt Films: Part 10 (1991) * Better Than Ever (1989) * Best of Brentwood 1 (1987) * Turbo Charge (1987) * The Best of Colt: Part 4 (1986) * Daddies Plaything (1985) * Oversize Load (1985) * Strange Places Strange Things (1985) * High Tech (1984) * Therapy (1984) * Century Mining (1984) * Hard Disk Drive (1984) * Outrage (1984):aka Christopher Rage's Outrage (US) * Headtrips (1984) * One in a Billion (1984) * Rangers (1984) * Weekend Lockup (1983) * Dangerous (1983) * A Few Good Men (1983) * Games (1983) * The Other Side of Aspen (1983) * Turned On (1982) * Flashbacks (1981):aka Al Parker's Flashbacks (US:complete title) * Wanted (1980) * Inches (1979) * Best of Buckshot (Compilations) Chute, Timberwolves * Heavy Equipment (1977) (This movie was shot in 3-D) See also * References * Edmonson, Roger. Clone: The Life and Legacy of Al Parker Gay Superstar. Alyson Books. External links * *Al Parker's entry in the Outcyclopedia *Review of a Clone: The Life and Legacy of Al Parker Category:1952 births Category:1992 deaths Category:Deaths from AIDS-related illness Category:American porn directors Category:Gay actors Category:People from Greater Boston Category:People from San Francisco, California fr:Al Parker Category:Gay porn directors